As The World Falls Down
by emberfire411
Summary: "It's another one of Sibylla's tests. When we fell asleep, she invaded our dreams, and filled them with our darkest desires. The thing we want most in the world, that's kept hidden in the deepest part of our minds.". Sparxshipping, set in Season 4.


**Warning: If you haven't seen episode 21 of Season 4, I am here to warn you that you are on a _spoiler boat_! Proceed at your own risk!**

* * *

As The World Falls Down

_emberfire411_

* * *

"So, what arrogant officials are we dealing with tonight?"

I smirked as two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a strong chest. Around me, the Sparx royal ballroom was alight with laughter and music as people danced and made small talk about politics and family. But it all seemed to fade away, especially when I felt something – or rather _someone_, nuzzling my neck.

"_I've_ been talking to King Aaron about combining the natural energy programs with the ones here on Sparx. _You_ have been hiding in the corners and talking to Flora and Riven in an effort to avoid any real contact."

There was an amused chuckle. "Can you blame me? Half of them still look at me like they want to put me in a cage. And it's far too annoying to watch them attempt to flirt with _you_."

"Hmm…even if we both know they don't have a shot?"

"Even if we know they don't have a shot. I just can't help it. You know I'm…protective of what's mine." His lips found a pulse point on my neck and bit it softly.

I shivered, holding back the slight moan at the back of my throat. "Baltor. It's not the time or the place."

"Funny; you don't have the voice of someone who's complaining."

I laughed and finally detangled myself from his arms, turning to face him. "I may not be _complaining_, but that doesn't mean it's appropriate." I reached out and adjusted the lapels of his jacket, which he allowed with a lazy smirk. "Now, I need to talk to Councilman Raze about getting Zenith on board for the Magix Games funding, and you're coming with me…has anyone ever told you white is a good color for you?"

"If you expect me to wear this thing again," he said, gesturing to the white jacket, "you've lost your mind."

"Oh come on," I hit his shoulder. "I think it suits you."

"Please Bloom, he looks ridiculous."

Baltor laughed, and I threw a mock glare at Brandon as he passed by, another glass of wine in his hand (big surprise – he hated these events almost as much as Baltor). "You aren't helping me, Bran."

"Neither is that jacket." He turned to Baltor and shrugged. "No offense man, but you look way too much like the rest of half-brained rulers here."

"He _is_ a half-brained ruler, remember?"

"That may be," Baltor said, grabbing a glass of wine himself from a passing waiter, "but I don't think Sparx has ever had a king like me."

"He's right." Brandon added. "You always went on about being grateful for our differences in high school. What happened to that attitude?"

"Thanks for ganging up on me, guys." I said with mock annoyance.

Brandon hit my shoulder playfully. "I love you too, Bloom. And before I forget – Stella wanted me to make sure both of your are coming to Solaria next week for the Solstice Festival."

"As if we'd miss it – the only opportunity to get our kids off our backs for a few days."

He laughed. "Well, I know Selena is looking forward to seeing Ariadne again."

"And Ariadne is excited, as well." Baltor smiled. There was a light in his eye that he always got when talking about our daughter. I wondered in the back of my head how he was ever going to let Ariadne out of his sight; he was so protective of her. "Let's just hope they don't set the hallway curtains on fire like they did last year."

Brandon smiled too. "I think they learned from the mistake. Besides, they're both eight – they have to learn the castle layout sometimes."

"True." I leaned forward and kissed Brandon's cheek. "Say hi to Stella for me. These things aren't nearly as entertaining without her here. When is she due, anyway?"

"Next month; another summer baby. I'm not surprised." He shook Baltor's hand. "Loose the coat, man."

The two men laughed. "I will. Good to see you."

Brandon disappeared into the crowd again, and I couldn't help but smile as we went. "Have I ever told you how happy I am you get along with the guys?"

"Very often," Baltor replied, kissing my temple. "Now, are you positive we need to go and speak with Councilman Nyx, especially since I look like a 'half-brained ruler? I'm sure discussion on the eco-project can wait."

I tried to shake away the slight hazy feeling that came over me at the feeling of his lips on my body. "I…I'm sure it can. Knowing that planet, they'll have designed a time travel device to go back and fix the ecosystem, anyway."

Baltor chuckled softly. "With Tecna, it's a realistic possibility."

"So since we aren't going to be productive tonight, what do you suggest we do instead?"

"I can name some ideas…but most of them aren't very appropriate."

"We could slip away…" I said, my voice trailing off as his lips went to work on my neck again. "Nobody would miss us. Especially since you've been hiding most of the night."

"Hmm. But it _is_ our party in our palace. We probably should show our faces together for at least a few minutes."

I sighed. "I suppose…any suggestions?"

At that moment, the band started in on a waltz number. Several couples made their way onto the dance floor and started circling each other. I saw Flora and Helia among them, and my old roommate dropped me a wink when she saw Baltor draped on me. I grinned back at her, and then wound my hand into Baltor's. "Dance with me before we disappear into the night?"

He gave a husky chuckle. "Anything for my queen."

We made our way onto the dance floor, and started moving in time to the music. I tried to look relaxed, but I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room slowly falling upon us.

I wasn't the only one to notice, either. Baltor chuckled and pulled me closer to him, my head resting in the crook of his neck. "Ignore them," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I can't help it. When will they stop staring because of your past and start staring because we're the royal family."

"Maybe they already are."

"Oh sure," I chuckled softly.

"We have to get used to it, darling. Think of years down the road, when we finally have children; don't you want them to look back on this time and see how you took the media in stride."

"Hmm…" I agreed, chancing a glance around the room. All eyes were still on us, making me dizzy again. "Do you think we'll have kids one day?"

"I couldn't image why not. What do you think of the name Ariadne? I've always liked that."

I lost my footing, and almost fell to the floor. Baltor caught me before I could, and helped me try to cover my mistake as gracefully as possible. Something was wrong. "What did you say?" I asked, my gaze snapping back to Baltor.

He raised an eyebrow. "I like the name Ariadne? It was just a suggestion, Bloom. It doesn't have to happen."

"But didn't it already?"

"What?"

"We already have a daughter named Ariadne. She's coming with us to the Solstice Festival. Brandon just asked us about it."

"…Brandon isn't here tonight, Bloom. You know that. He's with Stella; she just had her child, remember?"

I shook my head. "No. Brandon just talked to us. Stel isn't even due until next month."

The look on Baltor's face gave way to concern. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You feel like you might have a fever."

"I'm _fine_. You're the one who isn't making any sense."

"About what? Bloom, Stella and Brandon aren't here tonight, and we don't have any children."

"N-no. That's not true."

I could feel their eyes, boring into me, taking note of the slight panic in my voice and wondering what was wrong. Baltor looked equally concerned, his burgundy coat fluttering as we moved across the dance floor in an attempt to still look normal. "You must be running a fever." He finally said. "I told you not to sleep in Ariadne's room when she had that cold last week; she would've been perfectly fine for the night."

I clenched my jaw. "And who's Ariadne?"

Baltor's eyes widened. "…Our daughter. What other Ariadne could I possibly be talking about?"

There was another sharp response on my tongue, but I forgot about it as soon as I let my eyes glaze over the crowd again. Somewhere in the masts of people in front of me, I caught sight of a man with bright, shoulder-length red hair. His eyes were staring out to me, as though calling. A couple waltzed in front on him, and in the next second he'd disappeared. But not before I recognized him.

I yanked my hand out of Baltor's as though I'd been burned and took a few steps back from him. "You're not real."

The orchestra's song abruptly cut off. There was a slight gasp from the crowd, and many confused looks from my friends. But none of them were as confused as Baltor, who looked like I'd just slapped him. "Bloom –"

"You aren't real," I repeated, more my own benefit than anyone else. "You…you cant be."

He bit his lip, obviously trying to figure out how to deal with my sudden change in emotions. "Bloom…how can I not be real? I'm right in front of you." Baltor reached his hand out for mine again, but I took another step back. There were tears in my eyes.

"You…" I took a deep breath. "You aren't real because you're dead. Because I killed you."

* * *

"Bloom!"

I sat bolt upright, a shriek tearing from my throat and echoing through the trees of the barren forest around me. I clutched my shirt, feeling the rapid beating of my heart beneath my fingertips. The other screams I had built up were slowly turning into sobs, as the truth of what I experienced became clear.

"Bloom? It's alright. It's over…" the voice was deep and carried an accent; from England or Australia, I wasn't sure. I felt a hand reach out and run along my back, soothing me. I started to lean against it, but then I remembered who the hand belonged to, and I pushed it away in disgust.

"I'm _fine_ Ogron. Don't touch me."

The leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle raised an eyebrow, but respected my wishes and leaned back against a tree, watching me lazily. We were on the forest floor, in the middle of a small clearing. Beyond it, I could hear running water, and the dull buzz of voices. I pressed a hand to my head, feeling a headache coming on. "Ugh…what happened?"

"The same thing that's _been_ happening." He replied. Any friendliness his voice carried was now gone. "Another one of Sibylla's tests."

"What was this one?"

"It started when we all stopped to rest. When we fell asleep, she invaded our dreams, and filled them with our darkest desires. The thing we want most in the world, that's kept hidden in the deepest part of our minds."

I gulped.

"I'm quite surprised, actually," he continued, regarding me with a curious eye. "Everyone else beat the challenge relatively quickly. You're the last one to awaken; a good twenty minutes after the rest."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That it took you the longest to see through it. Which means you were the most suppressed by whatever your dream possessed. Or _whoever_."

"It doesn't matter," I said icily, standing and dusting the dirt off my legs. "I saw through it; I beat it. It's over. It wasn't real."

It wasn't real…why did I get such a pang in my chest at that thought?

"But you must wish it was."

I glared at him. "What do you care? It's just another test we've past, getting you closer to your sanctuary."

Ogron smirked. "Ooh; didn't realize I hit a nerve. I'd expect that tone from Roxy, not from you. What seductive dream was whisking you away from reality? And please; don't say me."

"You wish." I spat. But my voice still grew softer. "And it doesn't matter. It can't happen anyway."

"And is that fact the direct reaction of something you did?"

"…Something like that. It was just a fantasy anyway; something that I knew was there but never acted upon. He never would've accepted it anyway. He was too focused on himself."

"Well you'll never know if you just keep it in your head, will you?"

My eyes narrowed. "What was in _your_ dream, Ogron? Besides Roxy, I mean."

It was my turn to smirk as his eyes narrowed at me. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't. I've seen the way you look at her."

"And is it the same look you used to give him so long ago?"

The smirk fell off my face.

Apparently that was the final jab Ogron wanted to take at me, because a moment later he stood himself. "Well, no sense in wasting any more time. Let's go tell the others you're awake."

"Wait, Ogron." He turned back to me, and I cleared my throat. "You're the expert in Sibylla's tests; what would have happened if I hadn't seen through the dream in time?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well…I'm sure after a certain amount of time the spell reaches the center of your brain and takes control of it... So I suppose you would've stayed in your fantasy with that…what did you call him in your sleep? Baltor? Yes, you would've been trapped in limbo with your brain's personification of Baltor for all eternity." He must've seen something flicker in my eyes, because he gave me that knowing smirk again. "Wish you would've stayed under now, don't you?"

He disappeared into the trees before I could answer him.

* * *

**"Nope guys, I'm taking a break from fanfiction to work on my own stuff." One month later...**

**Guys, I'll be honest; this summer is _not_ going how I planned. I was going to be doing this awesome writing camp in Manhattan, working on some original stuff, but instead here I am, back home thanks to some not very happy circumstances. But hey, you guys aren't complaining, right? You got a story out of it ;-)**

**So yes, while I despise Season 4 (especially the Nickelodeon dub...), I very much liked this team-up episode. And all these 'tests' got me thinking, what if this was Season 3? Would Baltor have tried to sabotage them? Would he have messed with Bloom the most? Tried to show her he can be compassionate to weaken her? Then I was watching the ballroom scene from Labyrinth...and thus, this idea was born.**

**So I'm sure you're wondering; 'ember, does this mean you're back?' Well...sort of. I am in the midst of planning a whole lot of new stuff; a new multi-chapter story, a few one-shots, and another possible collaboration with Authoress-In-Training (that's right, boys and girls, your Leap of Faith team is back!). Along with that, xBloomStarx and I are working on a Gotye parody entitled 'The Winx Club I Used to Know'...which is about exactly what you think it is. On that note, does anybody know a guy who looks like Iginio Straffi who can sing? If you do, let me know (Yes, I'm serious).**

**Now, with all that said, I would really appreciate some feedback on this. This is sort of a new concept idea for me, and I want to make sure I'm getting it right. The feedback here is going to help shape a lot of new stuff I'm working on. So, any and all criticism is appreciated. Seriously, all you have to do is scroll down and type things. It's easy.**

**Thanks guys, and keep having a great summer!**

**ember**


End file.
